


Geta Grip Dororo It's Just an Inch

by pinkbowbunny



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Height Differences, Other, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowbunny/pseuds/pinkbowbunny
Summary: My titles keep getting worse and worse and you're all welcome lmao.So yeah the ending of this anime is probably not gonna be as lighthearted as I'm still holding out hope for, but here's another fluffy idea from me. All goes as well as can be expected and Dororo and Hyakkimaru grow up together in peace. He even eventually gets along with Tahoumaru again. After a long trip apart to defeat a powerful demon in a neighboring country, Hyakkimaru comes back to find that Dororo has gone through a growth spurt while under Mutsu's tutelage. And he's not totally happy about that at first... As always, purely platonic fluff and funny stuff from me, even less serious than usual this time. Also featuring a Sapphic guest appearance of Balsa Yonsa from Moribito! Enjoy and please let me know if you like it! ^^





	Geta Grip Dororo It's Just an Inch

Okay, so... Admittedly? Taking Hyakkimaru's arms and eyes and using them right in front of him had been kind of a dick move.

But they were past that now! Water under the bridge, really. After all, when both Dororo and Nui put their own bodies between his blade and Tahoumaru's skin, and vice versa... It made it pretty clear he couldn't go through with it. Seeing the child and his mother plead on his behalf softened Tahoumaru's resolve as well, and he lowered his blade too. When he became lord after his father was killed in his wars, he ended the fighting and feuding, wanting no more of it once he finally realized that it would only lead to the destruction of everything, not the salvation of it as he initially believed...

Dororo convinced him that all aniki wanted was what was rightfully his. After those were finally returned, it became obvious that had been the source of Hyakkimaru's rage all along. Without the swords attached to his arms, he no longer had any desire at all to pick them up against them. As long as they didn't try to hurt him or Dororo, he clarified...

A reluctant truce was made. The Asakura clan was sick of the bloodshed by then and knew it would soon ruin them too. Instead of fighting, the clans now focused on the spread of knowledge, agricultural and medical, to improve the lives of the people still living, and preserve them. It took a while, but the lands finally began to yield without the aid of demons. 

During that time, Dororo and Hyakkimaru had traveled back to the island where her family fortune laid, and collected it. She finally knew what she wanted to do with it, and told Hyakkimaru to help her take it back with them to Tahoumaru's castle. They got a horse to help them carry it the distance.

Even as the son of a lord, Tahoumaru blinked in shock and surprised confusion as Dororo and Hyakkimaru dumped those several dozen sacks of gold at his feet, and went on to explain, "My father stole this. So I can't rightfully claim that it's mine... Instead, I'd like you to please put it towards helping the people of this land recover..."

It wasn't the lump sum of the gold itself, which of course didn't surpass Tahoumaru's own fortune, not even close -- But it was the fact that this was clearly every coin this street urchin had to her entire name, and ever -would- have...

He accepted, but only on the condition that Dororo stay at the castle whenever she liked, and accepted a tutelage from Mutsu on how to read and write, do sums, archery, and other practical skills that would help her make an honest living later in life. A little worried but mostly excited, Dororo accepted.

Hyakkimaru, on the other hand, wasn't able to do so right away. The first whole year he simply hung back and watched Dororo from afar. But between her and Nui, eventually the two managed to convince Hyakkimaru to make short visits now and again. Tea with Tahoumaru was definitely awkward at first, but steadily became less so over another few years.

It eventually got to the point where the brothers actually even had a certain amount of trust in each other. They began to bond over hunting trips, for both meat and pelt, and for any lingering demons still plagueing the land. One such trip took them from the castle for an extended period of time. The demon there was a ferocious one. They had not been able to defeat it alone, and had to enlist the help of a brave few others. One of which was a beautiful spearwoman named Balsa, who came back with them at Tahoumaru's invitation after saving his life. Initially it was only to visit the countryside, but it was pretty clear to Dororo as soon as she saw how Balsa looked at Mutsu and vice-versa, that she'd be staying a little longer than first intended...

With her mentor busy flirting with the foreign spearwoman (honestly how could those two manage to both be so beautiful and so handsome at the same time? It just wasn't fair...) Dororo quickly stole off to take the oppotunity to go hang with her bro for the first time in over a year. 

When she found him, like she always did, she immediately threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. But it took only a second to notice... Something was off. Something was... Different...

She pulled back, and looked at her aniki. He looked at her. But their eyes weren't where she remembered...?

They both blinked at each other, not sure how to address it. Heck, Dororo couldn't even bring herself to believe it at first. She checked her sandals. They were flat as ever, but even still she removed them. Then she stood straight up, and informed Hyakkimaru to do the same.

Putting her palm flat to the top of her head, she then leveled it out towards Hyakkimaru. When she was done, there was an inch of space between her hand and his head.

"Ah..." They both mumbled, both realizing it at the same time. 

Hyakkimaru was tight-lipped, but Dororo exclaimed in wonder, "Ah, aniki... I... I'm taller than you now!"

She sounded happy. A little too happy. Hyakkimaru frowned a little in frustration and confusion. "Wait... But, why... How...?"

She proudly declared, "Papa's good genes, I guess! He and my mama were both kinda tall, so I guess I was just destined to turn out tall too! Hehe~! Come to think of it, I don't think Nui is quite as tall as my mama was, and papa was definitely taller than you and Tahoumaru... I guess it was just meant to be that I would be taller than you someday, aniki! Don't feel bad! Aaah, the air sure is nice up here though~! Hehehe!"

His frown didn't turn back up. "Is that so..." He remarked in seemingly a neutral way... He then patted Dororo on the shoulder and said, "I'm tired. I need to rest for the night. We'll talk more in the morning..." 

Dororo blinked in surprise. He must really be tired. Normally he'd stay up and eat and talk with her and catch up on what happened while they were apart. She had all kinds of things she wanted to tell him about her lessons with Mutsu and how she'd recently reconnected with Saru, although she wasn't going to mention to aniki how Saru's new height, broad shoulders, and newly-sprouted rugged chin stubble and chest hair made her cheeks warm... Nor was she doing to mention that certain pretty ladies tended to cause the same reaction... N-No, best just stick to the sums, poems and archery lessons!

But she supposed it would just have to wait until tomorrow. Bidding him goodnight, she grabbed some grub for dinner before tucking in for the night as well. 

She was still excited, but she let him rest as long as he needed, until he finally emerged from his room at almost noon. About time! As soon as she heard him open his screen door, she also emerged from hers, ready to greet him. "Aniki~! Ah--! ...Hey... Wait..."

Something wasn't the same as yesterday... W-What! Aniki was taller again?! But--!

She looked down at his feet. He was now sporting geta sandals, and clearly an extra inch of wood was added to the bottom than there usually was...

Dororo was the one frowning in frustration now, nearly growling at him in fact. "Aniki...! TH-THAT'S NOT FAIR! NO FAIR, NO FAIR, NO FAIR! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GROW THAT MUCH, YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT, AND BESIDES YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK YOUR ANKLES WEARING THOSE DUMB THINGS, YOU IDIOT! ANIKI, ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

He smiled, a broader smile than usual for him. He even almost let out a snicker, but restrained it. Don't ruin the delivery... "I am listening, Dororo, I promise... It's just so hard to hear you from all the way up here..."

"ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--!"

From atop the roof, the beautiful spearwoman Balsa chuckled over to her new companion, "Let me guess. It's when it's quiet that you have to worry..."

Mutsu rolled her eyes. "Quiet? What's that? Never heard of it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
